Friendship
by Gabrielle Alan
Summary: Craig visits Marco after the breakup. Friendship oneshot


**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me.

The break-up didn't fully hit Marco until nearly two weeks after the party. Marco is a master at distracting himself from facing unpleasantness. He'd been doing it for years. The whole dating Ellie thing distracted him for a year from facing his homosexuality. Plus, it helped that he was so busy. He had tons of things he needed to do to wrap up the year. There were finals and his dad wanted his input on a campaign directed at teenagers, there was that internship in Africa he had to prepare for, and a million other things.

It hit him on a Wednesday, and he doesn't know what set it off. He had just woken up, and bam. He was single. Dylan and him were done, finished. Dylan his first real relationship, his first love, his first…everything. He was still in bed, when Craig came over.

"Hey."

"Go away," Marco ordered, rolling over, arm over his eyes.

"Yeah," Craig sighed, sitting down next to Marco. "it took me about two weeks until I realized that Ash and I were through also."

"And did you want anyone to be around?" Marco's voice was muffled as he spoke into his pillow.

Craig lay down next to Marco. "No, I was just really pissed and put my fist through a window."

"The difference is that you cheated on her, and I was cheated on."

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes people need someone to rant to."

The lay in silence, Craig hopes that his presence will help a least a little. Still facing the wall, Marco spoke softly, "Ya know what pisses me off the most?"

"No."

Marco turned to Craig, eyes red and angry. "That b-b-bastard," he stumbles over the word, as if it were physically difficult for him to say it, "told me that he loved me."

Craig scratched the side of his face. "You're pissed that he loves you?"

"No. I'm pissed that he waits until I catch him cheating to tell me."

"That's harsh."

"Seriously, what the fuck, I love you doesn't work like that. The first time is suppose to be, I dunno, different, its suppose to be, God, I'm such a girl." Marco racked a hand through his hair, and collapsed on the bed.

A moment of silence, Craig gulped and opened his mouth to say, "Well—"

Marco interrupted him, "Dylan and I had a lot of bad firsts, ya know?"

Craig just nodded.

Marco held up his fore finger. "Our first date ended with dinner with my parents and my dad sprouting offensive homophobic observations." Middle finger, "At our first dance a fire was started." Ring finger, "Paige interrupted our first make out session, crying." Pinky, "I totally threw up the first time I tried to blow him." Marco paused, at the look on Craig's face. "I could go into our disastrous first time, but I suppose I'll spare you."

Craig gave a sigh of relief and Marco smiled.

"I just…I wanted the first time we said I love you to be, ya know, special. Romantic even." Marco paused and his voice got soft, "I didn't want it in a crowed hallway after catching him with another guy." Marco's hand groped about for his pillow, after finding it, he clutched it to his chest. "I didn't need some grand gesture. Just." Marco signed and closed his eyes.

Awkwardly, Craig put his arms around Marco. "It'll be ok."

Marco turned his face into his friend's shoulder. Only after the first drops of water soaked into his shirt did Craig realize that Marco was crying.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, you're a good friend." Marco said, pulling away. He gave Craig a peak on the cheek.

"So, when sad, kiss Craig?" He joked.

Marco laughed and pushed Craig away.

They lay next to each other in silence.

"It was Dylan's idea."

"What was?"

"The moving in thing, we'd talk about it, about me living with him and whatnot. He told me that he was thinking about renting a house." Marco's mouth went dry. "He said that he wanted to come home to me."

"Come on." Craig jumped up, pulling Marco with him. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Downstairs."

"Why," Marco raised an eyebrow.

"So, we can watch this." With a flourished he pulled out a DVD from his jacket.

Marco laughed, "Bride and Prejudice?"

"Bollywood at its finest my friend.'

"Craig," Marco grabbed Craig's arm, turning him to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."


End file.
